Gundam 00: Looking to the Future
by Will Johnson
Summary: Status: Short run production testing This takes place after the Colony corp situation, but the ELS event never occurs. Instead Celestial Being goes into standby. The characters live on Earth leading normal lives until they are needed again. Please read and review. No reviews saying that its too short. I know it is. If you like it say so.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story it occurs after the Colony corp event. But the ELS incident never happens. Instead the characters go into standby waiting for the time they are needed again. In the mean time they do things to fill the time please dont flame me for having Setsuna out of Character. For all of you fans of my Tsukune The Fallen Angel story. It has been put on temp hiatus. I have been working on the next chapter just not at a speed id like. I'm Sorry its been a year since i last updated it.

"someone talking"

'someone thinking'

Setsuna is walking through the interior of the Ptolemy II heading towards the bridge when he hears a female voice calling his name. He turns to see Feldt coming towards him still attempting to get his attention.

"Hey Setsuna, did you hear me?" Feldt asks of Setsuna. Setsuna was lost looking into Feldt's eyes. (a/n: Setsuna will be a little out of character, and it's obvious that Feldt likes Setsuna. The only one who really doesn't know it is Setsuna.)

"Sorry what were you saying Feldt." Setsuna replies. Feldt looks up into Setsuna's eyes, but repeats what she says

"Don't forget to submit the courses you selected for college, I already submitted mine." Setsuna looks at Feldt and then mumbles something under his breath. He starts moving away from Feldt, but she follows him to his room.

"Setsuna you forgot didn't you? " Feldt asks. Setsuna just looks at Feldt then slowly nods his head.

"Hey you two are you guys ready to head to the surface?" Lockon and Allelujah said at the same time.**  
**

" Yes we are coming!" Feldt and Setsuna shout at the same time. They both grab there bags and start running towards them. When they catch up to Lockon he briefs them.(A/N: Marie is going down with them. She is just being quiet right now)

" Tieria and the rest will come down to the surface after they put the Ptolemy II at the base. Allelujah has a store that we will be working at. There are three apartments over top of the store. There is also an apartment building that Tieria will be running with Ian when they get to the surface. Setsuna and Feldt you will be in one apartment and attend the University nearby. You will also be working in the store. Allelujah and Marie you will have one of the other apartments. I will have the third apartment. The store we will be running is going to be a sporting goods store." Lock on told everyone.

" Sounds good to me." Allelujah and Marie responded at the same time.

Feldt and Setsuna look at each other. Feldt looks away blushing.

'Oh god. I really like Setsuna but us living in the same apartment...'Feldt was lost in thought as Setsuna was trying to get her attention. When she noticed he pointed towards Marie.

Marie walked beside her " hey Setsuna go catch up with the guys." Setsuna looks at Feldt then Marie and hurries ahead. Marie turns her attentions back to Feldt after Setsuna is out of ear shot. " Are you okay Feldt? Or are you nervous about the whole living in the same apartment as Setsuna thing?" Marie asked Feldt.

They continue to the shuttle that will take them to the orbital elevator. Feldt looks at Marie and blushs. "Is it that obvious Marie?" Feldt asks her.

"Feldt i wouldn't be too worried. I mean atleast its a two bedroom apartment." Marie told her.

Feldt looked at Marie and smiled. "Now where are we going to be?" Feldt asked of Lockon

Lockon looked back "We are going to be in the United States. The sporting goods store is mostly a gun store, but it sells other kinds of sporting goods stuff as well." he told Feldt.

Feldt looked at Setsuna, and asked him " When are you going to submit your course list Setsuna?" Setsuna looked back at her.

"Feldt I already took care of that." Allelujah commented. "He will be going for a general degree. But it will mostly be mobile suit and weapons engineering. He will also have a course on gun smithing. He shares some of the same classes you do."

Marie looks at her boyfriend in shock, " Is that what you were doing at one point was submitting that course selection for Setsuna?" she asked of him.

Allelujah just nodded. "I figured he might forget. Feldt he shares some of the same classes as you." Feldt kind of fidgeted when she heard this.

Setsuna looks at Allelujah, "Thanks, that's actually what i wanted to do anyway." Setsuna told Allelujah. They reached the Shuttle and got in and took off. Ian took them to the orbital elevator and dropped them off. (A/N: Ian was already at the shuttle. He went straight there.) When they boarded the train down to the surface Marie and Allelujah were in one cabin Setsuna, Feldt and Lockon were in another.

A/n: This is the end of Chapter 1. Please give me constructive comments. please no flames. Please dont review and say its too short. I know it is. its currently in the short run test phase. if i get reviews saying they like it, it will go into full production.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those people who reviewed, this is going to be the second chapter of this story. I have not decided if this is where I introduce a character from my own mind.. Please keep an eye out for them.

Reminder: "people talking"

'people's thoughts'

The intercom on the linear train to the surface beeped " Thank you for traveling with us today, as of this moment you are able to unfasten your seat belts and move about the cabin."

Lockon gets up and starts to head for the door. Feldt looks at him asks him," Lockon where are you off too?"

Lockon looks back," I have to go talk to Allelujah for a bit then get a hold of Tieria. Have fun you two." At this point Setsuna and Feldt look at each other then away. Feldt's face turning cherry red. Setsuna's face getting a slight red hue to it as well.

Lockon walks through the pathways of the train and bumps into a stewardess on the train. He starts apologizing at the same time she does.

They both start flirting with each other, and the stewardess gives Lockon her number. 'Sweet I still got it. Nice to be able to get digits again.' Lockon continues his walk down the pathways.

About 30 minutes later he walks back to his cabin and goes to Allelujah's and Marie's cabin. He knocks on the door, and hears one of them shout for him to come in. He walks in and sits down. Allelujah and Marie look at him. They go to ask him why he was there.

Lockon looks at them and cuts them off," I know what you're going to ask. I am here because i wanted to give those two some alone time.

Marie and Allelujah look at each other and then back to Lockon they ask him at the same time," So you left two of the quietest people we know alone in the same room alone? What were you hoping to accomplish by doing that?"

Lockon looks at them understanding their concerns," What i was hoping they would do it talk to each other."

*rewind 30 minutes back to Setsuna and Feldt still in the cabin*

They sit in quiet for about 5 minutes letting the awkwardness disappear. Feldt and Setsuna sit there in the silence thinking to themselves. Feldt looked over to Setsuna. He was sitting there looking at the wall opposite him. He was deep in thought, actually about a weird feeling he had whenever he looked Feldt. Feldt kept looking at Setsuna, but the next time she looked over she almost fainted from embarrassment. Setsuna was looking back into her eyes. About 5 minutes later Lockon walks back into the room. Everyone then goes to sleep and wakes up on the ground.

Setsuna, Feldt, Lockon, Marie, and Allelujah were walking down the street towards the store. Allelujah pulls a set of keys from his pocket. He hands keys to Setsuna and Feldt for their apartment. Lockon already had his keys for his apartment. They all head up to their apartments and get settled in.

They work on unpacking, and about 4 hours later they head to dinner together. Lockon and Allelujah look at Feldt, Setsuna, and Marie

. They told the other three "We start working tomorrow. Setsuna and Feldt you start college on Monday."

Setsuna and Feldt looked at the meister, both looked at each other. Setsuna looks back to Allelujah," When do we get our class schedules."

Allelujah starts thinking about that deeply. Their waiter comes over," Is that everything for you tonight?"

Everyone said at the same time," Yes thank you. "

The waiter produces the check. They leave the restaurant and everyone goes back to their respective apartment.

The next morning Feldt and Setsuna are getting ready to head to the College. The phone rings, Setsuna and Feldt listen to the message on the other end at the same time. A computer generated voice was heard through the phone "This call is to inform Mr. Setsuna F. Seiei and Miss Feldt Grace that their schedules are going to be given to them at the schools main office." (A/N: The semester started the Friday before they arrived)

Setsuna and Feldt start walking out of their apartment door to leave when Marie comes down the stairs from her apartment. Setsuna sees Marie and starts to walk ahead of Feldt so she and Marie could talk.

Marie turns to Feldt" Well at least I didn't have to ask him this time." Feldt starts to giggle at Marie's face when she says this." Have you heard about when you're supposed to get your class schedules?"

Feldt stops giggling at this." Yes we did, they called us this morning as Setsuna and I were getting ready."

Marie starts giggling at Feldt's face. Feldt looks at Marie," I hope Allelujah was right that Setsuna and I are going to be getting classes together."

Marie practically falls down the stairs laughing so hard. " Feldt you know Allelujah hacked the schools mainframe and saw both of your schedules, that's why he said with such certainty that you and Setsuna will; be sharing classes. Plus the fact you both going for a General degree in Mobile suit design helps. Only difference is Setsuna is also in the weapons engineering and design program and the program for him to get certified as a Gun smith."

(A/N: Setsuna is still an innovator in this story. That's why he is going for two degrees and a certification at the same time.)

Feldt starts to head down the stairs after saying bye to Marie. She walks out and almost faints from seeing Setsuna still waiting for her. They start walking to the college. They make it to the office to get their schedules.

A/N: I'm going to end this chapter right here. Please R&R. I am planning to start putting more chapters up. i just want some feed back. Thanks for reading


End file.
